


La niña

by Loshumanosmeacechan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loshumanosmeacechan/pseuds/Loshumanosmeacechan
Summary: Una niña empieza a acosar a Sherlock ¿Por qué? Porque es su detective favorito, obviamente.
Kudos: 1





	La niña

**Author's Note:**

> Hola. No tengo idea lo que estoy haciendo pero tuve un sueño y se me dio por escribir esto. Si ven algún error o cualquier cosa que esté mal por favor avísenme 😁

El primero en notarla fue Watson.

Fue por pura casualidad la verdad.

El doctor había sido abandonado en medio de una escena del crimen por el idiota de su compañero de piso. Sherlock había estado sosteniendo un zapato de tacón ensangrentado cuando, de repente, tuvo una epifanía y no tuvo mejor idea que empujar el zapato contra el pecho de Watson e irse a quien sabe donde.

Entonces, gracias al idiota, John terminó con su camisa favorita arruinada y las manos llenas de sangre del tipo que estaba tirado en la acera. Furioso, procedió a colocar el zapato con el resto de la evidencia y se fue en busca del baño más cercano.

Empujó a Anderson en el camino pero a John le importo un comino las quejas del forense. El estaba en todo su derecho de empujar a quien quisiera ¡Su camisa favorita estaba arruinada! Eso fue lo último que pensó antes de oír un grito.

John Watson se había llevado por delante a una niña.

_______________

La niña estaba tristemente sentada en una silla desvencijada en el pub de mala muerte que se encontraba frente a la escena del crimen. Ella estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no llorar (Ella era demasiado grande como para llorar, muchas gracias) luego de que un desconocido la haya empujado lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se arrastrar por el asfalto y cayera sobre restos de botellas rotas que algún borracho había descartado.

El estúpido cualquiera que la empujó al menos tuvo la decencia de levantarla del suelo y, mientras ella estaba aturdida comprobando sus heridas, la llevó hasta el pub al mismo tiempo en que se disculpaba repetidamente. El tipo la dejó en una de las horribles sillas y regresó a los 10 minutos con la cara preocupada y sosteniendo un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Cuando el hombre se sentó frente a ella listo para encargarse de sus cortes, la niña se dio cuenta que no era el un estúpido cualquiera el que la había empujado.

Era Watson, _el_ Dr. Watson. 

________________

El segundo en verla fue Lestrade.

Había pasado un mes desde el caso de la cenicienta sangrienta y la niña empeñaba todas sus fuerzas en empujar a la gente que cuchicheaba alrededor de la nueva escena del crimen.

Ella detestaba a ese gente, no, ella los odiaba.

Lo único que esa gente hacía era ocupar espacio. No les interesaba lo que había sucedido realmente, no querían saber cómo sucedió, cuál era el motivo, cómo eran las heridas de la víctima o que detectives estaban trabajando en la escena. Solo querían algo que contar durante la cena y aparentar estar horrorizados por lo ocurrido para poder tener sus 5 minutos de fama en Twitter.

En cambio, a ella si le importaba como había sucedido todo y en especial quien estaba trabajando. La niña había invertido las pocas libras que tenía ahorradas para seguir en taxi al coche en el que se subieron Sherlock y John.

Y teniendo en cuenta que la niña había tomado el taxi en Westminster y que ahora se encontraba exactamente al otro lado de Londres su inversión había sido bastante grande. Es más, terminó debiendo dinero al taxista el cual tuvo la amabilidad de no enojarse con una niña de 9 años.

Ella gasto todo lo que tenía para poder ver a su detective favorito en acción. Lo cual no logro hacer porque cuando por fin llegó al frente de la muchedumbre escucho el grito de Lestrade.

-¡Oi!¡Que hace toda esta gente aquí! Dije claramente que no debería haber espectadores, y menos niños, esto no es un circo- Lo último lo dijo con los ojos fijos en la niña.

-¡Smith saca a todos de aquí!- Ordenó el inspector y se encaminó a donde estaba la niña -Hola cariño, ¿que estas haciendo aquí? – La voz del hombre era mucho más suave que cuando hablaba con los yarders.

-Uh, solo quería ver que sucedía todos parecían muy interesados- Dijo con la voz más inocente que era capas de hacer.

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte—Lestrade la alejaba lentamente de la escena- ¿Dónde están tus padres?

\- Están en el bar de a la vuelta de la esquina señor- Mintió la niña- Creo que mejor voy con ellos

-Si, sería lo mejor ¿Necesitas que te acompañe?

-Nop, ya soy grande señor, puedo caminar sola- Lestrade le sonrió cuando la niña infló el pecho tratando de parecer lo más grande posible-¡Adiós señor!

Sin esperar respuesta la niña se fue corriendo, lo último que necesitaba es que el hombre se diera cuenta que era huérfana y llamara a la residencia donde vivía.

Técnicamente todavía estaba castigada por salir de la escuela para seguir a Sherlock la semana pasada. Mientras corría a la entrada de metro más cercana, se preguntaba cómo haría para colarse sin ser notada por los guardias.

_______________

El tercero en verla fue Sherlock.

Bueno, en realidad, ella lo noto a él. Y está vez ni siquiera lo había estado siguiendo ¡Enserio! ¡De verdad!

La niña estaba en el interior de un pequeño barco, viejo y destartalado, que se mantenía a flote en las aguas del Támesis por pura suerte. Junto con ella se estaba Tommy, el chico con el solía sentarse durante el almuerzo, hasta hace dos meses atrás cuando este decidió que vivir en las calles era mejor que vivir en una residencia para huérfanos.

Ella sabía que Tommy era un idiota, por que no había forma de que vivir en un barco que apenas flotaba y sin saber cuando recibiría su próxima comida, fuese mejor que vivir en la residencia.

Si, era extremadamente molesto vivir con otros niños, y la Señora Patterson les permitía muy poca libertad pero preferible a pasar hambre durante días. Sin mencionar que tenían fácil acceso a hospitales, a los cuales Tommy ahora no podía ir por que en el momento en pusiera un pie en la sala de espera los servicios sociales serían notificados y el chico sería arrastrado nuevamente a la residencia.

Esa era la razón por la que la niña estaba en el decrepito barco. La semana pasada su amigo había sido herido al pelear con otro de los chicos de la zona (y por herido entiéndase apuñalado) y bajo ninguna circunstancia se acercaría a un hospital.

Por lo que ella era la encargada de acercarle antibióticos y controlar la herida. A penas había terminado de hacer esto último cuando escucho el disparo. Rápidamente ella y Tommy se acercaron a la ventana para observar cómo un hombre armado huía del puerto dejando un cuerpo atrás. Sin esperar a oír lo que su amigo estaba por decir, la niña corrió hasta la puerta de la nave y, con su botiquín de primero auxilios, avanzó velozmente hasta donde estaba el hombre herido.

Cuando llegó al costado del hombre casi se desmayó. No por la enorme cantidad de sangre que salía de su pierna, por supuesto que no, eso no le molestaba. Lo que la dejó al borde del desmayo era la identidad del hombre.

Era su detective favorito.

Era el protagonista de la mejor serie de la BBC.

Era _Sherlock Holmes_.

El último pensamiento antes de lanzarse a rescate del mejor detective del mundo fue _menos mal que en mi otra vida estudie medicina._


End file.
